One type of conventional fastening clip is configured to secure two panels, sheets, beams, or other such members together. For example, a head portion of the fastening clip is securely positioned through a mating opening formed in a first panel. A second panel may then be secured to the fastening clip, which is secured to the first panel. Thus, the first and second panels may be secured together.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a conventional fastening clip 10 secured to a first panel 12, such as a trim panel of a vehicle. The fastening clip 10 includes a plastic insert 11 configured to be slid into position with respect to the panel 12. In order to secure the fastening clip 10 to the panel 12, the insert 11 is positioned through a hole 14 formed in the panel 12. For example, the insert 11 may be slid into position within the hole 14. To ensure a snug fit against a second panel (not shown), an annular foam insert 16 is slid over a head portion 18 of the insert 11. The foam insert 16 may snapably secure into a groove (not shown) formed proximate the head portion 18. The foam insert 16 is configured to be compressively urged into the second panel. As such, the foam insert 16 acts as a brace that prevents the first panel 12 and the second panel from shifting, wobbling, or otherwise moving with respect to one another once the second panel is secured to the first panel 12 by way of the fastening clip 10.
In order to securely engage the second panel, the fastening clip 10 is typically inserted to a depth through the second panel that allows the foam insert 16 to securely abut the second panel. For example, the fastening clip 10 typically passes into the second panel such that the foam insert 16 effectively pushes the second panel into a locking feature formed in or on the fastening clip 10. A manufacturer or installer typically needs to ensure that the fastening clip 10 is properly positioned with respect to the panels in order to ensure proper fastening engagement. Additionally, the manufacturer or installer also needs to account for the separate and distinct components of the fastening clip 10, that is, the plastic insert 11 and the foam insert 16.
Thus, a need exists for a fastening clip that securely and efficiently secures panels together.